Starry Cosmic Love Precure!
Note: This season is still being developed. '' '''Starry Cosmic Love Precure!' (星空宇宙愛プリキュア！''Hoshizora Uchū Ai Purikyua!) is a magical girl anime that is produced by Toei Animation, and is an installment of the ''Pretty Cure ''franchise. It is directed and written by Harujaki Arissa/PrincessAire. The season's motifs are space, time, asteroids, meteors, stars, constellations, galaxies and planets. Synopsis ''Starry Cosmic Love Precure! Episodes The story revolves around two girls who become the Legendary Warriors, Akiyama Kyla '''as Cure Forever and '''Fujiwara Alyssa as Cure Eternal. They are destined to protect space and time from the evil forces who wish to reawaken "the one" who has the power to either restart the universe or to destroy the universe altogether. Later on, "the one" is later revealed to be Sakamoto Mira 'as Cure Cosmos. She didn't decide to whether restart the universe or destroy it altogether, yet, but one day, she'll make the decision, as the Wicked Galactica and Dys Chaos is threatening to destroy the universe! Will the Cures be able to stop them? Or will Cure Cosmos have to ''end ''the universe once and for all? Legend That legend has been passed on by the "People of the Stars", who engraved it in the "Starry Palace", the place where the two legendary warriors shall unite so that "the one" could make her choice of either restarting the world, or to destroy it altogether to save the world from evil and destruction. Characters Pretty Cure * 'Akiyama Kyla (秋山カイラ Akiyama Kaira )/ Cure Forever '(キュアフォーエバー ''Kyua Fōebā) The main protagonist, Kyla is a very kind, intelligent and resourceful, yet adventurous and a daredevil. She usually puts herself in danger in her so-called adventures, however, she does not let that affect her grades, as she has a very high IQ of 300. Most students look up to her as a role model for being so intelligent, hardworking and resourceful all the time. Kyla transforms into 'Cure Forever '(キュアフォーエバー Kyua Fōebā), the Pretty Cure of the Forever Expanding Space. She is blessed with the powers of space, asteroids and stars and her theme color is pink. * '''Fujiwara Alyssa (藤原アリッサ Fujiwara Arissa)/ Cure Eternal '(キュアエターナル ''Kyua Etānaru) One of the main protagonists, Alyssa is a very rich girl, who doesn't really care on who the heir of the Fujiwara Company will be, however, her older brother seems to take it as a competition. Alyssa usually daydreams on being on another universe where only music, instruments and happiness exist. She is also very skilled in playing instruments, as she always gets a high mark on her music class. Alyssa transforms into 'Cure Eternal '(キュアエターナル Kyua Etānaru), the Pretty Cure of the Eternal Expanding Time. She is blessed with the powers of time, meteors and constellations and her theme color is blue. * '''Sakamoto Mira (坂本ミラ Sakamoto Mira)/ Cure Cosmos '(キュアコスモス ''Kyua Kosumosu) Mira is "the one" referenced in the Legend of the "People of the Stars", and before Cure Forever and Cure Eternal were united, she had an ethereal body, which could only be seen by the Pretty Cure. Mira thinks that her existence in this world only happened because there was a reason, and the reason behind that was to be able to stop evil, and she finds her duties as her rules, and she does not care even if any of her subjects get hurt. She is also very serious being a Pretty Cure, and seemingly is very quiet and is only active during enemy fights. Mira transforms into 'Cure Cosmos '(キュアコスモス Kyua Kosumosu), the personification of the universe itself, and the Pretty Cure of the Forever Eternal Space and Time. She is blessed with the powers of space, time, antimatter, matter, asteroids, meteors, constellations, stars and the planets and her theme color is white. Allies * 'King Eridanus '(キングエリダヌス Kingueridanusu) The King of Lireo and the whole Cosmic Galaxy, King Eridanus was a very wise and powerful leader who commanded the planets inside the Cosmic Galaxy and the Milky Way Galaxy. He had 8 children; 7 sons and 1 daughter. In an attempt to stop Dys Chaos from reaching Cosmiere Histoire, King Eridanus fought Dys Chaos, but was killed afterwards. He appears as an ethereal body to the Cures, and gives advice when the Cures need them. * 'Queen Aquila '(女王アクイラ Joō akuira) The Queen of Lireo and the whole Cosmic Galaxy, Queen Aquila was a very beautiful and kind Queen that ruled the Cosmic Galaxy with all her heart. She gave birth to 8 children; 7 sons and 1 daughter. After Aquila became queen, Adamia cursed her. She will never give birth to a female, and if she does, by the help of outside forces, Aquila will die. Aquila died after giving birth to Princess Lyra. Queen Aquila barely appears in the series. * 'Prince Perseus '(王子ペルセウス Ōji peruseusu) * '''Prince Cepheus * Prince Draco * Prince Lepus * Prince Orion * Prince Auriga * Prince Serpens Antagonists * Dys Chaos '(ディカオス ''Dis kaosu) It is the main antagonist of the story, and is seemingly a huge amount of negative energy. It feeds on the negative thoughts of people, and uses it for it's advantage. Dys Chaos is known as a wicked, evil and a destructive being, known for destroying the Space-Time Continuum. However, it's actions were halted by Cure Cosmos who restarted the entire universe. Even so, it is still in the universe, controlling people's minds and emotions. It is the leader of the Wicked Galactica, and it aims to reawaken and hypnotize Cure Cosmos to obey it's orders. ** 'Adamia '(アダミ''Adami'') Adamia is the sister of Queen Aquila. When their mother died, Adamia thought that she will inherit the throne. However, during the test to find out who will inherit the throne, Adamia lost to a battle against her sister, Aquila. Aquila soon became queen, and Adamia left Lireo. Adamia then cursed Aquila, that she will only give birth to males, and if she ever gives birth to a female by means of outside forces, Aquila will die. After Aquila's death, her evil side took over, and she became Dys Chaos. As Dys Chaos, Adamia brainwashed Princess Lyra. Adamia can be found in Dys Chaos' core. 'Wicked Galactica '(ウィキッドギャラクティカ U~ikiddogyarakutika) It is an evil group which aims to reawaken 'the one' to destroy the entire universe. After the one has been reawakened, but wasn't on their side, the group now aimed to hypnotize 'the one' to follow their orders. Their leader is Dys Chaos. * '''Galaxctia (銀河 Gingaxia) Is the leader of Wicked Galactica, and is the only one who could talk to Dys Chaos. Galaxctia is a very powerful woman who could distort matter at will, changing the size and shape of anything. This enables her to manipulate her surroundings to her advantage, making her a really formidable enemy. ** Princess Lyra '(プリンセスライラ ''Purinsesuraira) She is the daughter of King Eridanus and Queen Aquila who was brainwashed by Dys Chaos, and her real name is Princess Lyra. * '''Dioroga (ディアルガ Diarogia) Dioroga is the one who makes distortions in time, and is the counterpart to Cure Forever, the Guardian of Time. Dioroga and Paruaklia are twins, who were born when Dys Chaos made a distortion in the Space-Time Continuum. Dioroga is male. * Paruaklia (パルキア Paruiklia) Paruaklia is the one who makes distortions in space, and is the counterpart to Cure Eternal, the Guardian of Space. Paruaklia and Dioroga are twins, who were born when Dys Chaos made a distortion in the Space-Time Continuum. Paruaklia is female. Galatiorans '(ガラツ ''Gingarians) Are a group of evil fairies who serve Dioroga and Paruaklia. When they combine their bodies, it serves as energy for their masters. They also listen orders from Galaxctia, but they do not know who Dys Chaos is. They believe that Galaxctia is the leader of their evil group, but in reality, it is Dys Chaos. They are the first enemies directly from the main antagonist group that the Pretty Cure fight. * 'Mespirtia '(エムリット Emritia) She is the leader of the Galatiorans. * 'Uxieo '(ユクシー Yuxieo) * 'Azelfu '(アグノム Agnomeu) 'Chaosticas '(カオス'' Kaosuas'') The main monsters of the series. They are monsters that are formed whenever Dys Chaos finds someone with negative energy, or when the Wicked Galactica and the Galatiorans shoot a dark energy ball at humans. They appear to be easily destroyed by the Pretty Cures, but they could also regenerate lost body parts. The main difference between the once made by the Wicked Galactica and the Galatiorans and by Dys Chaos, is that Dys Chaos' creations are more powerful, more destructive, and more resistant. The ones made by the Wicked Galactica are a bit stronger than the ones made by the Galatiorans. Supporting Characters * '''Souichirou Fujiwara (荘一郎藤原 Souichirou Fujiwara) ''Souichirou is the older brother of Fujiwara Alyssa, and is the love interest of Akiyama Kyla. He is a very hot tempered guy, and he really cares a lot on who will be the heir of the Fujiwara Company. This is why his relationship to Alyssa is very salty. However, before he knew that his family will be choosing a new heir, he was very close to Alyssa, and is a very caring brother to him. He has been turned evil thrice, but he was always saved later on by 'The blue one' (Cure Eternal). Whenever Kyla is around, he changes his personality into a somewhat charming. He is very flamboyant, and is arrogant in terms of money. Items * '''Starry Lockets '- These are the main transformation items for the Cures, except for Cure Cosmos. These lockets are shaped like a seven-pointed star, and their respective crystals are inside of it. It is decorated with gold, and silver on the rim. Three gems can be seen at the middle, one color pink, blue and white. * Cosmic Star '- This is the transformation item exclusively used by Cure Cosmos. Ironically, it appears as a white orb with wings on it's sides, and a gold crown at the top. Cure Cosmos' crystal is inside of it, and when she transforms, it glows in the color of gold. * '''Spatial Mist Sword '- This is the main weapon Cure Forever uses to use her attacks Spatial Rend, Spatial Roar, Hyperspace Hole, Hyperspace Fury and Psycho Cut. It is a sword that is embedded with a large pearl in it's main handle with marks of violet running through, and the blade itself is colored light gray, again with marks of violet running through the middle of the sword. The blade and the pearls glow violet when it is being used for an attack. * 'Temporal Note Wand '- This is the main weapon Cure Eternal uses to use her attacks Roar of Time, Spatial Roar, Doom Desire, Flash Cannon and Mirror Shot. It is a wand that is embedded with diamonds, and the base is colored dark blue. The main wand itself or the star is surrounded by two large circles which spin around it, and the center of the star is embedded with a diamond. The diamonds on the wand and the circles near the star and the star itself glow light blue when it is being used for an attack. * 'Cosmic Dimension Staff '- This is the main weapon Cure Cosmos uses to use her attacks Light of Ruin, Geomancy, Ominous Hurricane, Sheer Cold and Cosmical Meltdown. It has a large white heart that is embedded with different colored jewels, namely light blue, red, green, orange, dark blue, teal, black and violet. At the bottom of the heart, a gold colored jewel can be seen, and the heart is also separated by a gold crystal. The heart also has wings on the side of it, and it is clipped by three gold jewels. On the wings, a small wing pattern is engraved on it, which is colored light gray. On the heart's top, a small crown-like thing is seen which is colored gold. The jewels and the gold crystals glow in their respective colors when it is being used for an attack. Locations * 'Cosmic Galaxy '- The place where King Eridanus and Queen Aquila ruled. It consisted of 4 planets, revolving around its own sun. * 'Starry Palace '- The place where the royal family (Namely King Eridanus and Queen Aquila's family) lived. * 'Lireo '- The main planet of the Cosmic Galaxy, it is the place where the Starry Palace is located. The planet is known for being windy all year long. It is commonly called as the 'Planet of the Free People'. Among all the other planets, Lireo's King and Queen are the highest in ranks, as the King and Queen of the other planets obey their orders. * 'Sapiro '- The planet that is overflowing with life, flora, fauna and nature, Sapiro is known as the 'Planet of Bountiful Riches'. It is ruled by its own King and Queen, but Lireo is still the planet with the higher status, as the King and the Queen of this planet obey the orders of the King and Queen of Lireo. * 'Amariya '- The planet that is blessed with the grace of the seas, Amariya is a planet where peole live underwater. Unlike the other planets, Amariya does not have a military unit. It is also called as the 'Planet of the Deep, Graceful Seas'. It is ruled by its own King and Queen, but Lireo is still the planet with the higher status, as the King and the Queen of this planet obey the orders of the King and Queen of Lireo. * 'Hathoria '- The planet that is full of volcanoes and caves, Hathoria is the planet that shows expertise in metallurgy, being able to create weapons and transportation eons ahead of their time. It is also called as the 'Planet of the Advanced Technology'. It is ruled by its own King and Queen, but Lireo is still the planet with the higher status, as the King and the Queen of this planet obey the orders of the King and Queen of Lireo. * 'Cosmiere Histoire '- The place where Cure Cosmos' real body was kept. It was located somewhere far away from the capital of the Cosmic Galaxy. Only the members of the royal family of Lireo or the Cures could find where Cosmiere Histoire is located. * 'Kiranihiska City '- The city where the Cures live. It is also the place where Amanatia Academy is located. * 'Amanatia Academy '- The school where Kyla, Alyssa, Mira and their friends study. It is known as a very rich and popular school. Trivia WIP Media Music Opening Theme * 'Cosmic Heavens! Open Thee Ethereal Gate! '- The main opening of Starry Cosmic Love PreCure! Ending Theme * 'The One That Decides The One Fate! '- The first ending theme of Starry Cosmic Love PreCure! * 'Starry Heavens of the Constellations '- The second ending theme of Starry Cosmic Love PreCure! Movies * '''Pretty Cure All Stars Dimensions: Yoake no Ryūseigun (プ リ キ ュ ア オ ー ル ス タ ー ズ 外 形 寸 法 ：夜 明 け の流 星 群 Pretty Cure All Stars Dimensions: Daybreak Meteor Shower) is the eighth film in the ''Pretty Cure All Stars ''crossover movie series and the first of the 'Dimensions' films. The ''Starry Cosmic Love ''characters make their first movie debut. Merchandise Please refer to the page ''Starry Cosmic Love PreCure! Merchandise ''for more information. Gallery Previews .png Wallpapers Category:Starry Cosmic Love Precure Category:Series Category:User:Mira Yasahi